


Vacation in Unova

by UltimateMadman



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateMadman/pseuds/UltimateMadman
Summary: All Pokedex Holders end up simultaneously on vacation in Unova. Extremely dumb shenanigans ensue.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Vacation in Unova

Black was scribbling in his desk, thinking about possible battle strategies for his future battle against Cheren. He was a Normal type leader now, so Bo might do the trick. However, Bo wasn't really fast and Cheren's Stoutland was bulky and could become extremely dangerous if he used Work Up. Maybe he should catch a Mienshao to replace Reshiram on his team. But that might be redundant with Bo already there. Besides, he was probably going to need an Ice-type for Iris, or at least a Dragon-type. An Hydreigon would work really well with his team, and would be useful against ghosts too. But that Pokemon was associated with some bad memories in his mind. No, that was nonsense. That was all the more reason to make better memories of it, right?

''Black!'' Someone shouted.

Black snapped out of his mind and located himself in the classroom once again. An angry Cheren was looking at him. He'd probably been calling his name for a while now.

''Pay attention, please.'' His friend sighed. ''This is important.'' He turned to face the class as a whole. ''A new classmate will be joining us from today.''

Only then did Black notice the girl standing next to the teacher. She looked closer to him in age than to his classmates, who were mostly younger. She was very pretty and had an aura of elegance about her, almost like a princess. Her eyes had both gold and silver tones in them, and she had very dark blue hair flowing to her back. She was wearing a black mini-dress with a pink skirt under it, and a white beanie.

''She's from another region and has only been in Unova for a couple weeks.'' Cheren explained. ''Please, be nice to her.''

''I thank all of you in advance for taking care of me.'' The girl said with a bow. ''You may address me as Platinum Bertliz. I hope from the bottom of my heart that we can become good friends.''

''So polite!'' One of the kids muttered.

''Will she be alright, starting in the middle of the course?'' Another one asked. ''She's not caught up.''

''I had her take the same test we had last week.'' Cheren said. ''And she got a perfect score. I don't think she'll have any trouble catching up to where we are.''

''Wow!'' A girl shouted in shock. ''A perfect score!?''

''She's cute _and_ smart!?'' A boy commented.

Platinum walked to the empty seat in the front row next to Black's, and sat there.

''Now, then.'' Cheren adjusted his tie. ''Let's begin the class by solving the problem I gave you as homework yesterday. If you're fighting against a Scraggy with an Woobat that knows, Psychic, Aerial Ace, U-turn and Assurance, which move should you use?''

Black practically jumped out of his seat with his hand raised.

Cheren rolled his eyes. ''Yes, Black?''

''Well, the obvious answer would be to use Aerial Ace since it's super effective.'' He replied.

''Indeed.'' The teacher nodded. ''That's the correct answ...''

''However!'' Black continued, scratching his chin.'' Swoobat is a special attacker, not a physical one, so Aerial Ace wouldn't hit so hard. That means the best thing to do in this situation is to use U-turn and switch to a Fighting type!''

''If I may.'' The new girl raised her hand. ''The difference between Swoobat's Attack and Special Attack is not excessively high. With an adamant nature and full Individual Values in attack, it would be the other way around. And that does not even take Effort Values into account.''

Cheren looked at them with a grimace ''You guys know this is a typing class, right?''

* * *

Pearl sighed and let himself fall on the bed of the hotel room. ''I sometimes just can't with the Lady's whims. We're supposed to be here on vacation and she goes and enrolls in a school. Who does that!?''

''You know sis.'' Moon shrugged. ''She loves to learn. Nothing wrong with that,. Now, the Courier, on the other hand...''

''Your friend from Alola?'' Diamond asked as he stuffed his mouth with a Casteliacone.

''Yeah.'' Moon crossed her arms and frowned. ''Even though I invited him to come with us to Unova, he sees a job offer from a delivery company and just goes and applies. How much of a workaholic can he possibly be!?''

''Like you're one to talk!'' Pearl pointed the girl's room, all the way across the living room. It was filled with test tubes and other assorted scientific equipment.

''That's different.'' Moon squinted. ''It's science! Besides, I have that here for fun, not for work.''

''You really _are_ Lady's sister.'' Diamond commented with a smile.

* * *

''Has anyone seeing my glitter?'' Ruby asked.

''Oh, that thing?'' Sapphire scratched her head. ''Sorry, I knocked it out in my sleep and broke it.''

''You what!?'' The boy yelled at her. ''It wasn't even near the bed!''

''Well, I was sleeping on the floor.'' Sapphire pouted. ''I rolled around and hit the table.''

''Are you person or a Skitty!?'' Ruby shouted. ''No, what am I saying? Kiki would never! Watch out what you do when you sleep!''

''I can't do that! I ain't conscious when I sleep!''

''You sure move a lot for an unconscious a person!''

''What's the big deal anyways?'' Sapphire sighed. ''It's just glitter. I'll buy you more.''

'''Just' glitter!? That was an special import from Kalos. The same one Diantha uses! I wanted to be fabulous for my grand entrance in Unova!''

''Who's Diantha?''

''You don't know who Diantha is!? The world-famous actress admired everywhere!? This is why I can't take you out anywhere.''

''Are you calling me dumb? That's a really mean thing you said just now, y'know. Apologize!''

''Apologize!? You're the one that should be apologizing for breaking my stuff!''

''I already did!''

''You call _that_ an apology!?''

Emerald started shaking his head and walked out of the cabin. That was the fourth fight those two had gotten into since they woke up in the morning. He decided he'd rather relax and walk around the ship. It sure was nice of Professor Oak to pay for a vacation in Unova for all of them.

He went to the stern and started taking a pee from it. He noticed Gold and Silver talking not too far away, lying on the handrails and looking at the horizon.

''Y'know, I've been thinking.'' Gold said.

''Oh, you can think?'' Silver scoffed. ''That's new.''

Gold ignored him. ''Is it just me or Blue gets hotter every time I see her?''

Silver glared at him. ''Do you want to die today?''

''Do you think I could have a chance to...?'' Gold continued.

''No!'' Silver gritted his teeth. ''Stop!''

''I dunno, I have my charms.'' Gold shrugged. ''I think it's worth a shot.''

''I _will_ throw you overboard, Gold.''

''Pfft.'' Gold laughed. ''You and who else?''

''My rage!'' Silver punched him.

''What the hell, dude!?'' The breeder grabbed him by the shirt.

They both started hitting and punching each other, until they eventually slipped and almost fell off the ship. Crys showed up out of nowhere to grab them by the collar and save them just in time.

''What do you think you are doing!?'' She asked, her teeth gritting and her voice filled with rage. ''Our seniors and our juniors are both here. You're embarrassing the entire Johto region!''

''Isn't it just you who's embarrassed?'' Gold pointed.

''I sure am!'' Crystal replied. ''You guys better behave during this trip. If not, we're going to have a problem. Am I making myself clear?''

''Yes, ma'am.'' Both guys replied in unison.

* * *

X, Y, Schilly and Sou walked down the gangway and into the dock. They had met at the beginning of the trip and spent most of the voyage talking. Well, at least the girls had. Sou had been sleeping for the better part of of it and X mostly just ignored them.

''Good morning, Castelia City!'' The Galarian girl yelled at nobody in particular.

''Loud.'' X muttered with slight annoyance.

''So you're an engineer, huh?'' Y commented. ''That's really cool. I know you're on vacation, but are you gonna be working on something? I'd like to see your stuff.''

''You bet!'' Schilly replied excitedly. ''I've even ordered to get some parts delivered right here, just to scratch the creative itch.''

''You ordered a delivery to the wharf?'' Sou asked. ''And the delivery company just went along with that?''

''Yeah.'' His friend shrugged. ''The ad said 'we'll deliver anything, anywhere!'''

Suddenly a boy came running towards them at full speed, carrying a big box with one hand over his head. He had short black hair, gray eyes and a catty mouth. ''Special delivery for Ms. Schildelmillia Tate!'' He yelled.

Before anyone could react, he smashed into Y and they both fell tumbling down into the water.

''Nooooooooo!'' Schilly screamed. ''My stuff!''

''What the hell!?'' The delivery boy said from below after spitting some water. ''Didn't anybody teach you to not get in the way of people while they work?''

''What!?'' Y shouted as she shook her head like a wet Furfrou. ''You're the one who should watch where he goes! My clothes are all wet now!''

''You can just dry them.'' The boy said with his hands behind his head ''But that box is in the bottom of the sea now. You should pay for it.''

''Can you believe this guy!?'' Y screamed, completely livid. ''X, do something about this!''

''Fine.'' X sighed as he pulled out his wallet and turned to Schildelmillia. ''How much did that cost you?''

''No, it's okay!'' Schilly said, waving her hands in front of her. ''It was just an accident.''

''That's not what I meant!'' Y yelled, slamming her fists into the water in anger.

* * *

''W-what is the meaning of this, Blue?'' Gold asked. His senior had dragged him away from the group into another side of the wharf . ''I get it, but...what about Silver? Oh, well it doesn't matter. Let's go for. it.''

As Gold started to unzip his jacket, Green appeared behind them.

''What do you want this time, noisy girl?'' He asked grumpily. Gold jumped back in shock.

''Look at that.'' The girl pointed to ship they had arrived in, where Yellow and Red were merrily talking while walking down the gangway. ''Why aren't those two a thing yet? They should be a thing!''

''Aren't they a thing?'' Green raised an eyebrow. ''I thought they were.''

''How can you not know that!?'' Blue yelled. ''Aren't you Red's best friend?''

''It's not my business.'' Green shrugged. ''Just let them go at their own pace.''

''At their own pace their grandchildren will die of all age before they hold hands.'' Blue sneered.

''That's a time paradox.'' Green commented.

''Are you gonna help me to make this a thing or not?'' Blue asked.

''You'll just keep pestering me until I do, won't you?'' He sighed.

''You know me so well!'' She winked.

''Wait, wait, wait...'' Gold cut in. ''This has nothing to do with me. Why the hell did you bring me here!? I'm a busy man, y'know.''

''No you aren't.'' Blue replied. ''I wanted to ask you something about Silver. Does he have a girlfriend or something?''

''Why would I know!?'' Gold spat back.

''Aren't you his best friend?'' Blue sighed as she put a hand to her face. ''Well, more like his only friend, sadly. Why are you all so clueless? Is this like a guy thing, or are you just a bunch of idiots?''

''Well, Silver sure is.'' Gold scoffed.

''Red too.'' Green added.

''It's just...Silver's been acting weird lately.'' Blue explained. ''He seems distracted all the time and he keeps texting sneakily, like it's some kind of secret. That has to be a girlfriend, right? Do you know any girl he hangs out with?''

''Other than Crys, no.'' Gold said, scratching his chin in though, ''Wait a minute. Silver and Crys? The super serious couple! It kinda makes sense.''

''Alrighty then!'' Blue clasped her hands. ''Then you and I will keep an eye on those two and see if there's something going on with them. Meanwhile, Green will make sure there's something going on with Red and Yellow.

''So why is this guy here?'' Green pointed to Emerald, who had been listening to the conversation.

''I don't know, actually.'' Blue tilted her head. ''Who even are you?''

''He's Odd Boy from Crys' orphanage.'' Gold explained. ''Don't you remember him from the Battle Frontier? He's a Dex Holder too!''

''Not really.'' Blue shrugged. ''So what are you doing here, Odd Boy?''

''Don't call me that!'' Emerald yelled. ''My name is Emerald! I'm here because if I have to listen to Ruby and Sapphire's lovers quarrels one more time, I'm gonna jump into the sea and swim all the way back to Hoenn.''

''Ms. Blue, can I borrow your night-vision googles?'' A kid with scruffy brown hair showed up out of nowhere.

''Sure, thing.'' Blue said with a smile as she ruffled his already messy hair.

''Ermmmm...who is this?'' Green asked.

''Oh, just a friend I met through Interpol.'' Blue explained. ''You can call him Lack-Two.''

''That's a weird name.'' Emerald said with his arms behind his head.

''It sure is, _Emerald_.'' Gold stifled a laugh.

''Anyways, he'll be helping Green with his mission too.'' Blue said. ''That way we'll have 2 teams of 2.''

''What about me?'' Emerald asked.

''What about you?'' Blue asked back.

''What's my mission?'' Emerald insisted.

''Oh.'' Blue said, scratching her chin. ''You really wanna be part of this group, huh? Even though you don't really have anything to do with any of this. Well, I guess you can help Green, then.''

''Don't just keep dumping people on me!'' Green complained. ''On top of having to help you with this nonsense, I also have to be a babysitter now?''

''I'm sure Lack-two will be a lot of help.'' Blue said. ''He's very efficient, you know.''

''And I'm not going to be a hindrance, either.'' Emerald pouted.

Suddenly, Lack-Two started glaring to the side. He was looking at two kids that were walking towards the exit of the wharf. One of them was a boy with dark brown hair, wearing a beanie and red polo, and had a very relaxed expression on his face. The other was a seemingly very excited girl with brown hair and wearing a gray cardigan. The boy stopped walking, his expression completely changed, and started to glare back at Lack-Two. The girl didn't seem to notice and just kept walking forwards.

''I-Is something wrong, dude?'' Gold asked. ''This is kinda weird, not gonna lie.''

''There's something off about that guy.'' The younger boy replied. ''He's rubbing me the wrong way.''

* * *

Y came out of the shop, wearing a frilly pale pink dress, red Mary Jane shoes, and a white felt hat with a red feather accessory adorning it. X was waiting for her outside.

''Welp, how do I look?'' Y asked as she spun around. ''Fancy, right?''

X didn't seem to notice her. He was staring at two girls sitting in a nearby cafe. One of them had her brown hair in a big ponytail and was wearing a white cap. The other had her similarly brown hair into two buns that turned into twintails, and was wearing a visor.

''Those buns seem familiar.'' Y thought out loud. ''Hey, isn't that the girl from that show you like!? What was it called? Zangoose girl?''

The ponytail's girl phone started ringing. She picked it up and started to walk in their direction. The guy on the other side of the line was so loud that the entire mall was probably hearing him.

''There's a new girl in my class!'' He was saying. ''She's great!''

''Oh?'' The girl seemed a little taken aback.''But she must be, like, a kid, right?''

''No, she's older than me actually.'' The guy replied. ''But not by much. And she's so cool I don't even know where to begin!''

''You sure sound excited about this girl.'' She said as she passed near X and Y.

''That's because I am!'' He shouted.

''A-alright then.'' The girl turned a corner.

Y stopped paying attention to that conversation and laced her arm around X's. She pointed to the other girl, now drinking her milkshake alone. ''Let's go talk to her!'' She said.

''Wha...'' X couldn't finish the word before Y dragged him to the table. ''Wait!''

The sky trainer made X sit in the chair previously occupied by the ponytail girl, and grabbed one for herself from a nearby table. The other girl had stopped drinking and opened her mouth as if to say something, but she seemed stuck in the position, like she was paralyzed with her glass still raised in her hand.

''You're Zangoose girl, right?'' Y said. ''My friend here is a huge fan! He even has a big poster of you in his room and everything! Cmon X, say something! Don't be so shy! You won't make any new friends if you can't talk to anyone! You too Zangoose girl! You can't just freeze every time a fan shows up!''

X and the girl blushed and looked away in opposite directions.

''So that's how it's gonna be, huh?'' Y leaned back on her chair. ''Well, then. I'm not gonna leave until you two start a conversation. I don't care how long it takes.''

They spent the next two hours in absolute silence.

''Alright.'' Y sighed and got up from her chair. ''I have to go to the restroom. Maybe you will have become friends when I come back.''

''Special delivery for Ms. White!'' Someone yelled.

Y had just enough time to turn around and see the same kid from earlier before he ran into her. They both fell into a nearby table and got covered in hot coffee.

''She's with me.'' The girl with the buns said with a hand timidly raised. ''This must be the props she ordered. She's not here right now, though.''

''Can you sign for her?'' The delivery boy got up, ignoring all the still smoking coffee on him, put the box on top of the table, and gave the girl a pen and a board with the POD.

''S-sure.'' She stuttered while leaving a signature on the paper.

''Thanks, miss!'' The boy smiled as he got back the board and the pen.

''You...'' Y got up and grabbed his arm from behind, her eyes filled with rage. ''You ruined my new dress! You better buy me a another one now! And something to heal the burns, too!''

''Sorry, I'm busy right now.'' The cat boy shrugged and started running away. ''I'll pay you for the damages later!''

Y refused to let him go so she ended up getting dragged away as she punched the kid from behind and screamed at him.

X and Whi-Two had been looking at them, but once they disappeared from sight, they made eye contact. They both blushed and looked away again.

''Episode 6 is my favorite.'' X muttered in a barely audible voice.

''T-the one with Leavanny Woman, the ninja thief?'' The girl stuttered. ''T-that one was a lot of fun to film.''

* * *

Moon was mixing some berries when the sudden roar of very a loud engine starting up and a somehow even louder female sounding 'Yeah!' from the contiguous room made her flinch and drop the bowl on the floor. It broke and the contents splashed everywhere. That was the seventh time that had happened today.

She was _done_. She angrily stomped out of their apartment and rang the bell on the door next to theirs. A brown-haired girl in a gray cardigan opened and greeted her with a smile. She was holding what looked like a very elaborate remote controller on her hand. ''Can I help you?'' She asked.

''Well, you see, I'm trying to do something in the room next to yours. '' Moon explained with an obviously fake smile. ''I'm a scientist so I need absolute concentration. I'd be really thankful if you could be a little less noisy when playing with your toys.''

''Oh, you mean this?'' The girl raised her controller. ''It's not for a toy, it's for my Mr. Mime Robot! Your amazing personal assistant! I'm trying to get it to do my laundry. Wanna see it!?''

''No.'' Moon deadpanned. ''So you're a mechanic, huh?''

''An engineer, actually.'' The other girl corrected with a raised index finger.

''Same difference.'' Moon said. ''Just don't be so loud.''

''I don't know if that's possible.'' The girl pouted. ''The engine is loud because it's powerful! I don't want to make something weaksauce! I'm sorry if it bothers you, but it's not like I'm breaking any rules, right?''

''Could you try to lower your voice, at least?'' Moon asked.

''My voice!?'' The girl shouted. ''What's wrong with my voice!?''

''It's extremely loud for indoors.'' Moon glared at her. ''I just so happen to dislike noisy people.''

''Maybe it's you who are too sensitive, then.'' The girl scratched her chin. ''Ever thought of that?''

''I feel pretty confident you're the problem here, actually.'' Moon put her hands on her waist.

''I guess this is the start of a not-so-beautiful relationship, then.'' The other girl shrugged.

Suddenly, something exploded at the back of the apartment, sending a robot and a boy flying.

''I think that explosion started in the next room.'' The girl noted. ''Is that yours?''

''Y-yeah.'' Moon muttered, looking at the floor in embarrassment. ''I had the feeling I was forgetting to turn something off.''

''Well, be more careful with your 'science', next time, please.'' The other girl smirked.

''It's still your fault for distracting me, though.'' Moon said with greeted teeth.

* * *

White walked into the lobby of the hotel alongside Whi-Two and her new friend she apparently made at the mall. Black was there, talking to a girl with dark blue hair and two guys, one with spiky blonde hair and the other with a red beret.

''Hey, prez!'' Black waved when he saw her.

''This is the illustrious Miss President, I take it?'' The other girl said with a curtsy. ''I am Black's new classmate. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Platinum Bertlitz.''

''And these are her friends from Sinnoh.'' Black pointed to the others. ''Dia and Pearl. They're all Pokedex Holders like us!''

''You didn't mention she was so pretty.'' White muttered. ''You'd think after three hours hearing about her, I'd know everything...''

''So she's younger than us but she's already the president?'' Dia wondered while eating some donuts. ''Must be hard to have the entire country on your shoulders.''

''N-No, I'm not the president of the country.'' White waved her hands. ''I'm just the president of the BW mostly represent Pokemon actors but we've gotten into producing shows as of late.''

''What kind of shows?'' Pearl asked.

''A little bit of everything.'' White replied.

''Does that include comedy shows?'' Platinum asked with a finger on her cheek. ''If so, I would like to talk to you as the agent of the famous comedy duo with the legendary double act, Diamond and Pearl.''

''Since when are you our agent!?'' Pearl shouted.

''Let her be.'' Dia shrugged. ''She seems really into it.''

''Did I just hear a show business conversation!?'' A guy with fancy glasses and in a white hat suddenly jumped in front of them.

A group of around ten people followed him into the lobby. Lack-Two was with them.

''Hi.'' Whi-Two waved at her former classmates. ''W-who are these people?''

''They're our senior Pokedex holders.'' He replied dryly and started to point at each of them. ''Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire and...the other one.'' He concluded when he got to the very short redhead. ''I forgot to jot down his name.''

''Odd boy.'' The one called Gold said with a smirk.

''Emerald!'' The short kid yelled. ''Call me Emerald! Or Rald for short!''

''This kinda raises more questions than it answers.'' White said.

''There's only one thing you need to know!'' Ruby shouted as he gesticulated dramatically. ''I am Ruby, your future most precious asset! With me and my beautiful Pokemon on your side, your company will reach heights beyond human comprehension!''

''What are you doing, Ruby?'' Sapphire asked with a frown. ''Weren't we going to go to Nimbasa?''

''That can wait, Sapphire!'' He replied. ''I'm becoming A STAR!''

''Yeah, that's just what your ego needs.'' Emerald commented.

''Well, whatever!'' Sapphire pouted. ''I don't need you anyways. I bet I'll have a lot more fun if I...huhhhhh...go train with Red!''

''Training?'' Red said. ''But we just got here. Shouldn't we do some tourism or something?''

''It might be a good idea.'' Green said. ''You were a little rusty last time we fought. I'll go, too.''

''That's surprisingly eager coming from you.'' Red smiled. ''Well, if you insist. I'm not gonna complain.''

''Wait, are you the legendary Red and Green!?'' Black yelled with his fist clenched. ''Can I go, too!? I'm sure it'll help me prepare for my next gym challenge!''

''Oh.'' Platinum said. ''You are collecting badges as well?''

''You're gonna try to get into the league, too!?''

''Well, actually...'' She pulled out a case and showed him the full set of eight Unova badges inside.

''How!?'' Black screamed. ''I thought you've only been here for two weeks!?''

''Indeed.'' Platinum nodded.

''You really _are_ amazing.'' Black pointed at her. ''I declare you my rival! And Red will be my teacher!''

''Him?'' Green shook his head. ''Bad choice.''

''May I join the training exercise, too?'' Platinum asked.

''I don't see why not.'' Red shrugged.

''Seems like she's completely forgotten about being our agent.'' Pearl said while scratching his head.

''Well, I'm going to accompany Lady.'' Dia said while eating some chips. ''So you gotta be our agent now. Make sure to get us a TV show.''

''What!?''

''You should come too, Yellow.'' Green said. ''How long has it been since last time you trained?''

''No, thanks.'' The blonde girl yawned. ''I'm tired. I think I'll take a nap.''

Blue started gesticulating wildly at Green, like she wanted him to do something, but he just shrugged.

''No, you should come.'' Lack-Two grabbed Yellow tightly by the wrist. He looked at Blue. She gave him a smile and a thumbs up and he nodded.

''What's with you and that guy?'' Silver asked Blue.

''Oh, you know I have soft spot for ultra-serious emotionally distant kids.'' She winked. ''Jealous?''

''Not really.'' He replied.

''Well, maybe you should be.'' She pouted. ''Anyways...''

''Special delivery for Ms. Blue!'' A boy with black hair stormed into the lobby, with an envelope in his hand. A blond girl was clinging onto him by his ankle. They both were covered in scrapes and their clothes were completely ripped.

''Y?'' Whi-Two's new friend said. ''You lost your new hat?''

''Really!?'' The girl yelled as she got up and dusted herself off. ''That's all you're gonna say!? Yes, X, I lost my hat _and_ my dignity!''

''What else do you want me to say?'' X asked.

''You know what!? Forget it!'' Y shouted as she walked up the stairs. ''I'm gonna go up to take a shower, pretend I just woke up, forget everything that's happened and start the day all over again.''

''You look a little weary, Mr. Courier.'' Platinum said. ''You should have Moon check you up.''

''Nah, it's fine.'' The boy shrugged while Blue signed his POD. ''I'll go see her after work.''

''Look!'' Blue pulled out four tickets out of the envelope and showed them to Silver. ''I bought tickets for the Nimbasa theme park for us and your Johto friends! Ain't I the sweetest!?''

''I don't like theme parks, though.'' Silver said dryly.

''Don't be rude!'' Crystal put her hands on her waist. ''She's inviting us. We have to go or we'll hurt her feelings.''

''Definitely.'' Blue nodded with a pout. ''You'll break my heart if you reject this. I'd be sad for the rest of the vacation.''

''Alright, whatever.'' Silver sighed. ''I'll go.''

* * *

Y walked out of the hotel. She was clean now, and wearing something more casual: A logo cap, a short parka, jorts and high tops, all pink. She looked around, searching for X, but all he found was a very short redhead standing there.

''Hey, you.'' She called. ''You were in the lobby earlier, right? Do you know where my friend is?''

''I don't know where anybody is.'' The boy grumbled. ''I went to take a pee and when I came back, everyone had left.''

''Did he seriously dump me?'' Y muttered.

''Well, Green said they were going to train in Reversal Mountain.'' The boy put his arms behind his head. ''So I'll go there.''

''I guess I'll do that, too.'' Y sighed. ''Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything better to do. Maybe it'll help me relax a little after...''

''Special delivery for Mr. Emerald!'' The delivery boy ran into her before she could finish the sentence, and they both fell into a puddle of mud.

''That's me.'' The other guy said. ''Must be my battle items.''

''Here you go, sir.'' The delivery guy got up and gave him the box he was carrying.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' Y screamed and sobbed as she wildly smashed her fists and feet into the ground. ''I HATE MY LIFE!''

* * *

''Where are you!?'' White yelled at the phone.

''I'm on a mission.'' Lack-Two replied before inmediately hanging up.

''Welp.'' White sighed and looked at the crew in the studio. ''And Curtis is not available either. I guess Dewott kid won't be appearing in this episode. We'll have to modify the script.''

''If you need a new script, I can help you.'' X pulled out a manuscript out of his bag and gave it to White. ''It's an episode I wrote.''

''Jeez, this is big.'' White's eyes opened widely. ''How many pages does it have?''

''Around 500.''

''T-that's way too much for a 20 minutes show.'' The president said as she started to turn pages. ''This scene is way too violent. This one is too raunchy. And this part is just weird. There's no way we have the budget for this thing, either. You do realize we're targeting the 8 to 12 demographic here, right? Sorry, I can't use this.''

''Oh.'' X sat down on the floor and hugged his knees.''Well, then.''

''At least you tried.'' Whi-Two, who was already in costume, patted him on the back.

''Forget about the script!'' Pearl shouted. ''What you need is another show to air instead of this episode! I'll show you our double act.

He turned a camera on and dragged X in front of it. ''What are you doing?'' The Kalos boy asked.

''Dia isn't here, and I can't do a double act alone!'' Pearl crossed his arms. ''It's in the name! _Double_ act! Just follow my lead.''

''I refuse.''

''When you think of Pokemon!''

''Is that a question or statement?''

''When you think of Pokemon, you think of berries!''

''Not really.''

''Pecha berry, Oran berry...''

''What?''

''It's Cheri berry!'' Pearl smacked X. ''Cherubi is a Pokemon!''

''Ah!'' X glared at him. ''What was that for?''

''There's no beauty in this!'' Ruby pushed them out of camera. ''Watch closely, everyone!'' He said theatrically. ''I'm about to perform my contest magnum opus! A performance that went down in history!''

''W-what is this?'' Whi-Two mumbled.

Meanwhile, White was crying in a corner.

* * *

Green, Lack-Two and Emerald were having a secret meeting inside a cave.

''This plan isn't working.'' Green said. If he had to follow Blue's nonsensical plots, he was going to take it seriously. He had planned to have Red and Yellow be a battle team and eventually leave the alone so romantic things could happen, but it didn't work out. Red, Sapphire, Black and Platinum were having a double battle, while Yellow was having a picnic under a tree with that Diamond kid from Sinnoh. ''They haven't even talked at all''

''If Yellow won't join Red...'' Emerald suggested. ''Maybe we should make Red join Yellow.''

''That won't work.'' Green shook his head. ''Red's really into this now. He won't stop except in case of unavoidable casualty.''

''Only in case of unavoidable casualty?'' Lack-two asked. ''Understood.''

He nodded, got up, came out of the cave, walked up to Red and punched him in the face. Everyone looked at him in shock.

''Aaaah!'' Red shouted as he fell down on the ground with his face between his hands. ''What the hell dude!? That really hurt! My nose is broken.''

''Sorry.'' Lack-two deadpanned. ''My hand slipped.''

''I do not think that is an accurate description of what just happened.'' Platinum commented.

''What's up with this guy?'' Sapphire asked.

''Just ignore him.'' Black grumbled.

''Wait, let me see that.'' Yellow ran up to Red.

''My job here is done.'' Lack-two started to walk away.

''Not bad, kid.'' Green muttered.

Above them, Y was flying around in her sky suit. She loved the sky. It was so beautiful and vast and calm. When she flew, she felt free, like she could let go of all her problems and worries, for just a moment. Up there, nothing could bother her.

''Special delivery for Mr. Dia!'' Someone shouted.

''No...'' Y shook her head in terror and turned around. ''It can't be...''

But it was. The delivery boy, wearing a jetpack and carrying a gigantic cake on his hands, was flying at top speed towards her. Y couldn't get out of the way in time, so he smashed into her, and they both fell on the ground and rolled down a hill.

The cake he was carrying fell on top of Lack-Two and burst all over him. He looked back, his expression unchanged.

''Hey, that was my cake.'' Diamond said as he ate some chocolate. ''Oh, well.''

On the base of the hill, Schillly ran up to Y and the delivery guy.

''Ooops, looks like I have to work in the steering.'' She said, rubbing her head and sticking out her tongue.

Lack-Two jumped in front of them, still covered in cake. ''I doubt you have a license for that.'' He said. ''I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you.''

''Yes, officer!'' Y sobbed. ''Arrest her and him too! He's a threat to society!''

Suddenly, a Thwackey attacked Lack-Two. He barely managed to dodge his sticks and sent out a Dewott. The water Pokemon jumped at Thwackey and tried to slash it with his shell, but the other Pokemon stopped the blow with his sticks, causing a powerful shockwave.

Sou appeared out of nowhere. ''Pick these two up and get away, Schilly.'' He said. ''This fight is between him and me!''

''What!?'' The girl shouted. ''Do you even know this guy!?''

''No.'' Lack-Two replied. ''But that's beyond the point. This is a fated battle of ultimate destiny!''

* * *

Blue and Gold were walking through a dark hallway inside a haunted house attraction.

''So why do you insist to enter this place?'' The Johto boy asked with his arms behind his head.

''Because it's so dark and intense.'' Blue smiled. ''It's ideal for steamy romantic shenanigans.''

''Guess so.'' Gold was looking at the ceiling, so he didn't notice there were stairs in front of him. He stepped on air and lost his balance. He fumbled in vain trying to regain it, and grabbed onto his senior's wrist, but it was too late. They both fell down and ended up completely entangled downstairs.

''What is the meaning of this?'' Someone asked.

Gold and Blue looked up and saw Silver glaring at them, with Crystal blushing next to him. They both blushed and got up as quickly as they could.

''I-I swear this was an accident.'' Gold stuttered.

''Do you know what won't be an accident?'' Silver said with gritted teeth. ''Your death!''

The redhead jumped at Gold, who dodged and ran away. Silver chased after him.

''That's it!'' An angry Crystal yelled. ''You're both grounded!''

''Hey, Crys.'' Blue called. ''I should have probably just done this from the beginning, so...are you dating Silver?''

''What?'' Crys raised an eyebrow. ''No. Why are you asking that?''

''Well, I guess I have no choice, then.'' Blue picked up Silver's phone, that he had dropped on the floor, and pulled out her hacking device. ''I didn't want to stoop this low, but sometimes rules must me broken. Let's see who Silver is texting.''

Just when she unlocked the phone, it received a message from 'Megax'. Was that Silver's girlfriend? It seemed like they texted a lot. The new message was just 'take a look at this', with an image. Blue wondered if she should open it. What if it was something spicy? She was invading their privacy, and more importantly, there were some things that she might not be able to unsee. In the end, her curiosity won out and she downloaded it. She was almost disappointed when it was just some kind of autograph.

* * *

Y and Sun were lying in neighboring beds, covered in bandages. Moon was shaking her head next to Sun's bed, X was crouching next to Y's and Schilly was pouting in a corner.

''I don't know why I bother, Courier.'' Moon sighed. ''No matter how many times I heal you, you always find a way to get more hurt.''

''But...I felt so powerful.'' Sun mumbled. ''Like I could deliver anything anywhere.''

''Well, you won't be delivering anything for at least a week.'' Moon rolled her eyes. ''Serves you right for using that idiot's toys.''

''They're not toys!'' Schilly shouted.

Y had just been trying to ignore the presence of the delivery guy. ''What are you doing on the floor, X?''

''Oh, nothing.'' Her friend got up. ''Just sending a picture of my Foongus Girl autograph to Unmaskedchild.''

''Who?'' Y muttered, her brain barely functioning. ''Oh, that guy you met on the Internet? What was the page called? LooneySporums?''

''FoongyForums.'' X corrected. ''The definitive homepage for Foongus girl fans.''


End file.
